Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 096
"The Villainous Vector - Battle at the Demonic Domain of Sargasso!" is the ninety-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 24, 2013. Summary After taking damage from the effect of "Sargasso", Yuma, Shark, and Kite learn that the field they are playing on is a face-up Field Spell called "D.D. Ancient Battlefield - Sargasso". Vector laughs that Yuma went right ahead and Xyz Summoned just as they expected. Durbe explains that it will inflict 500 points of damage to a player when they Xyz Summon, and Misael reveals further that it will also inflict 500 points of damage during the End Phase to a player who controls an Xyz Monster. Tori and Flip observe this from inside the airship, realizing that all three duelists will take another 500 damage during the End Phase of each of their turns. Caswell remarks that they'll have taken 1000 damage each during this turn. Yuma and Shark both end their turns with a Set card each and take damage from "Sargasso", decreasing their Life Points to 3000 each. Orbital 7 gasps that "Foolma" and "the inferior Shark" took damage again. Continuing his own turn, Kite activates the effect of "Starlord Galaxion", Special Summoning "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon" from his Deck by detaching two Xyz Materials. He ends his turn with a Set card and takes damage from the effect of "Sargasso", decreasing his Life Points to 3000. " is Summoned]] The Duel moves on as Vector begins his turn and Summons "Umbralis Ghoul", activating it's effect, by reducing its ATK to 0, he can Special Summon "Umbralis" monsters with 0 ATK from his hand. He Special Summons two "Umbralis Will-o'-the-Wisp's", using their effects to change their Levels to that of "Umbralis Ghoul's". Then he Overlays the three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon his "Over-Hundred Number", "Number 104: Masquerade Magician - Shining." He then sends "Sargasso's Lighthouse" from his hand to the Graveyard by its own effect. As long as it is in the Graveyard, he will take no damage from the effect of "Sargasso". Then he attacks "Utopia" with "Shining." Yuma attempts to use "Utopia's" effect to negate the attack, but Vector reveals "Shining's" effect, allowing him to not only negate the effect, but also inflict 800 damage, reducing Yuma to 2200 Life Points. Yuma saves "Utopia" with his "Half Unbreak" Trap, allowing him to survive the attack with 2100 Life Points remaining. Vector remarks on Yuma's toughness and Sets a card and ends his turn. " is Summoned.]] In his and Shark's Duel, Durbe begins his turn and Summons "Holy Lightning - Wings", activating its effect to Summon "Holy Lightning - Books". Then he uses the effect of "Books," discarding his own copy of "Sargasso's Lighthouse" to his Graveyard and Summons "Holy Lightning - Sword". Bronk isn't happy that Durbe will be protected from the damage as well, but Durbe states that he doesn't care how - he must save the Barian World. Shark is surprised, muttering "save?" and Rio remarks that he's given Shark quite the handicap. Shark agrees with a grin. Durbe states that he will have to go all out then, and he Overlays the three "Holy Lightning" monsters to Summon his "Over-Hundred Number", "Number 102: Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo" avoiding the damage from "Sargasso" with "Sargasso's Lighthouse". " is Summoned.]] In the third Duel, Misael begins his turn, explaining that he can Summon "Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon from his hand when all of his opponents monsters have 2000 or more ATK. As the monster appears, Kite grimly notes that it's Level 8. Next, Misael Normal Summons "Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon" without Tribute as he controls a Level 8 monster, and then he Overlays his two Level 8 Monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Unlike his fellows, he allows himself to take damage from "Sargasso". Kite is surprised, asking him if he doesn't have a copy of "Sargasso's Lighthouse". Misael replies that of course he has it, but that it is "a card for cowards to use", saying that he wants to determine the true Galaxy-Eyes master by Dueling on equal terms with Kite. Kite grins at the statement. " Dragons]] Yuma begins his turn, eager to win the Duel and save Rei. Yuma is about to activate "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" when Astral stops him, telling him to calm down, also telling him that this Duel feels strange and that they should be more careful. Ignoring Astral's warning, Yuma activates "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" to Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". Yuma activates the effect "Utopia Ray V", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to destroy one monster on the field and inflict damage to Vector equal to its ATK. He destroys "Shining", noting that Vector can only use "Shining's" effect when it battles. Vector vanishes behind a cloud of smoke as the damage hits home, disappearing afterwards. Believing that the attack had destroyed Vector, Yuma looks at Rei, who suddenly awakens. He tells Yuma that he is well and not to worry. Suddenly, Rei laughs in an uncharacteristic manner and undergoes Bariarphose, revealing that he is actually Vector, who appears in his true form at last. He states that "Rei Shingetsu" is actually his human form and that he was with Yuma all along from the moment he met "Rei". When Yuma, still disbelieving that Vector was Rei, protests that he had seen them together, Vector explains that the appearances of Vector in his previous Duel with "Rei" and in both of Vector's Duels with Yuma had all been an illusion. This devastates Yuma and Astral, now knowing that Rei was a Barian and that they had all been fooled. Vector says that he had been spouting nonsense while he was disguised as Rei, and that Yuma believed every word. He continues to taunt Yuma by mockingly saluting him and calling him "Detective Yuma", while using Rei's voice. Shark and Kite appear disgusted, as do Durbe and Misael. Astral is shocked that Yuma didn't tell him about Rei or the "V" cards that Yuma had been given. Yuma is infuriated and continues his attack with "Utopia Ray V" but is quickly countered by Vector who activates his facedown "Vain - Despising Betrayal", negating the attack and sending all of Yuma's "V" cards to the Graveyard, then milling cards from Yuma's Deck until there are only three cards left, as well as restoring Vector's Life Points to 3800. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector Duel continues from the previous episode. 'Turn 1: Yuma ' Yuma Sets a card (Yuma 3500 → 3000). 'Turn 2: Vector ' Vector Normal Summons "Umbralis Ghoul" (1800/0). He then activates its effect, by reducing its ATK to 0, he can Special Summon "Umbralis" monsters with 0 ATK from his hand. Vector Special Summons two copies of "Umbralis Will-o'-the-Wisp" (0/0) from his hand via the effect. Then he activates the effects of both copies of "Will-o'-the-Wisp" to change their Levels to that of a monster he controls. He chooses "Umbralis Ghoul", so both "Will-o'-the-Wisp" become Level 4. He overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 104: Masquerade Magician - Shining" (2700/1200) in Attack Position. When the effect of "Sargasso" is triggered, Vector sends the "Sargasso's Lighthouse" in his hand to the Graveyard. As long as it remains there, "Sargasso" will not affect him. "Shining" attacks "Number 39: Utopia", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Vector activates the effect of "Shining", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of "Utopia" and inflict 800 damage (Yuma 3000 → 2200). The attack continues, but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak" to prevent the destruction of "Utopia" by battle and halve the Battle Damage (Yuma 2200 → 2100). Vector Sets a card. 'Turn 3: Yuma ' Yuma draws (Yuma's Deck: 34 → 33) and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", Ranking-Up "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" (Yuma 2100 → 1600). Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray V", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to destroy Vector's "Shining" and inflict damage equal to its ATK to Vector (Vector 4000 → 1300). "Utopia Ray V " attacks directly, but Vector activates his face-down "Vain - Despising Betrayal", sending all "V" cards from Yuma's Deck to the Graveyard ("V Salamander", "V Gnome", "V Undine", "V Sylph", and "V Call") (Yuma's Deck: 33 → 28) as he attacked with a "V" monster, negating the attack, and causing Vector to gain 500 Life Points for each card sent to the Graveyard (Vector 1300 → 3800). In addition, Yuma must send cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number or "V" cards sent times five, meaning twenty-five cards are sent (Yuma's Deck: 28 → 3). Duel continues in the next episode. Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs. Durbe Duel continues from the previous episode. 'Turn 1: Shark ' Shark Sets a card (Shark 3500 → 3000). 'Turn 2: Durbe ' Durbe Normal Summons "Holy Lightning - Wings" (1200/1800) and activates its effect, letting him Special Summon a "Holy Lightning" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Holy Lightning - Books" (1600/1400). He then activates its effect, letting him sending a Spell Card from his hand to the Graveyard. He sends "Sargasso's Lighthouse" to Special Summon a "Holy Lightning" monster from his hand, choosing "Holy Lightning - Sword" (1400/1000). As "Sargasso's Lighthouse" is in his Graveyard, Durbe no longer takes damage from the effect of "D.D. Ancient Battlefield - Sargasso". He overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 102: Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Kite Tenjo vs. Misael Duel continues from the previous episode. 'Turn 1: Kite ' Kite activates the effect of "Starlord Galaxion", detaching two Overlay Units, to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Deck in Attack Position. Kite Sets a card (Kite 3500 → 3000). 'Turn 2: Misael ' Since Kite controls monsters with 2000 or more ATK, Misael Special Summons "Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon" (2000/0) from his hand via its own effect. As he controls a Level 8 monster, he Normal Summons "Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon" (800/800) from his hand without Tribute via its own effect. Misael overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position (Misael 4000 → 3500). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Videos Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Episode 96 Preview Complete HD